


The Gaze of Strange Eyes

by hailmaries



Series: Dimi/Leth Porn Series [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Balcony Sex!!, Ballroom Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, School Dances, Semi-Public Sex, unexpected comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmaries/pseuds/hailmaries
Summary: As Sylvain dipped her at the climax of the music, she let her eyes fall open. Even upside-down, she could see him among the crowd. He wasn’t exactly trying to hide.Byleth suggests a ball, Sylvain wants a dance, and Dimitri hates what she's wearing. Balcony sex in this one.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimi/Leth Porn Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535282
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	The Gaze of Strange Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> long wait for this one!! i apologize!! here it is!! this song is loosely inspired by Entertainer by ZAYN ;^)
> 
> please let me know how you're liking this so far, i thrive off your comments 
> 
> hang out with me on twitter @hailmaries !

It had been five years since their last celebration, the Millennium Festival. Morale had been low since the war started, and Byleth had determined the students and knights needed something to boost their spirits. She introduced the idea of another festival. All of the students readily agreed and offered to help set up. Byleth had matters to attend to throughout the month, so she was not there to hear the plans.

Byleth was not prepared for the sheer magnitude of the festivities. The academy’s seamstresses were hard at work, designing dresses and suits for all of the students. Ingrid and Dorothea had been by her side, dragging her to and fro the entire week leading up to the festival.

The courtyard was lively in the afternoon sun. Students were tying up massive paper balloons. How they didn't fly away was a mystery to even her, who had all the answers. To her, a living mystery.

Ingrid and Dorothea ran across the courtyard, excitement on their features. After pleasantries were exchanged, Dorothea spoke. "Professor, the seamstresses just finished your dress this morning, right after you left. Oh, you just _have_ to see it."

“Now, Professor,” Ingrid started, a devilish grin on her face, “I can assure you that the design was _ not _ my idea.”

“I take full credit,” Dorothea beamed.

Dorothea held Byleth’s hand as the two women took her to Ingrid’s quarters. They were to dress and put their makeup on an hour before the festivities started. Opening her door, Byleth gasped.

On the mannequin in the center of her room was a _ scandal _. A crimson dress, hugging every curve of the mannequin’s torso, flaring out at the waist. The deep plunge in front would surely cause quite a stir amongst her peers and students.

Byleth stopped and pondered for a moment. The form fitting design wasn’t a change from her usual attire, but the _ color... _

“I--” Byleth started. 

“Say no more, Professor,” Ingrid said, her hand over the blush on her cheeks. “I knew this was a bad idea, Thea.”

“Nonsense! This dress was designed for _ you _ and you only.” Dorothea worked at untying the laces at the back. “It’s about time you got out there and _ lived _ for once. Tonight’s your night to forget Dimitri and have fun.”

Byleth took a shocked step back. “You know about Dimitri?”

Ingrid took her hand away from her face, running it along the material of the bodice. “_ Everyone _ knows, Professor. Well, anyone with half a mind, anyway.”

“Gods,” Byleth groaned.

Dimitri hadn’t shown his face in that time. He had not called for her nor anyone in nearly a month. Sure, Byleth had worried, but all of her peers seemed to be uncaring. She assumed he was being a recluse this month, more so than usual.

Ingrid spoke up, cutting through the tension. “Sylvain told me not to come looking for him until after we were both dressed, that it was bad luck. Are we getting married or something?”

“He’s too traditional, Ingrid. Though, I _ do _ know what you see in him.” Dorothea winked and Ingrid rolled her eyes. She sighed, her head lolling to the side as her fingers worked. “Felix comes off a bit harsh, but he’s a sweetheart.” Dorothea pulled the last loop of lace loose before beckoning to Byleth. “Come on, Professor. Let’s get you dressed!”

After a half an hour of banter, the three women added finishing touches to their looks.

Dorothea was dressed in a similar gown to Byleth, only her dress had gold trim. It accentuated her natural figure without being too over the top. She had been putting pins in her hair, keeping it away from her face. Byleth admired Dorothea from afar. She seemed so sure of herself. She didn’t need a noble title to be who she was. 

Ingrid, on the other hand, had been pulling her stockings up her legs, clipping them to garters around her thighs. Byleth caught a flash of a dagger, hidden on one of the straps. Prepared as ever, Byleth thought. On edge. “Ready to go, ladies?” Ingrid said, throwing her dress’s train to the floor, covering her legs.

“As ever,” Dorothea said, standing and locking her arms in their elbows.

Entering the reception hall, Byleth was taken aback. The same paper balloons that were strung up outside were also strung up inside. She had learned the ones outside were fireworks, meant to explode at the apex of the night. The grand chandelier illuminated the room, light rays bouncing off of the glitter in the air. The music was an inviting yet loud orchestral composition. 

Byleth walked in with her two friends, and all eyes were on them. “Don’t mind them, Professor. They’re just admiring your strikingly good figure.” She looked around before facing Byleth. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go get a drink.”

Ingrid gripped the sash of her dress anxiously. “I see Sylvain. I’m going to… Are you going to be okay, Professor?”

“Go have fun, Ingrid. I’ll be fine,” Byleth said reassuringly. Ingrid gave a half-smile before fading into the crowd. Byleth sighed, finding comfort in being alone with her thoughts in a room full of people.

Looking around the room, Byleth noticed an extravagant table with unique finger foods and such. Her stomach growled, and she barely had enough time to wonder how the farmers managed under the tight rationing before her feet carried her to the table.

Byleth stood in the corner, sipping her wine thoughtfully. A light buzz spread across her cheeks, fuzzing her mind. Five years ago, Claude had danced with her in this very room. She smiled at the memory, knowing he was safe. He had sent correspondence, wanting to meet at the end of the month. She couldn’t fault him for waiting the war out.

Byleth felt an arm touch her elbow. It was Sylvain. His suit was a dusted black, a comfortable compliment to the subtle red of his hair. He smiled, and Byleth returned the gesture.

“Sylvain,” she said pleasantly. “Having fun?”

“Something like that.” He set his champagne glass down on the table in front of them. “I wanted to ask if I could have this dance?” 

Byleth cocked her head, a smirk contorting her features. “Me? What would our dear Ingrid have to say?”

He laughed, and Byleth felt a deep sense of affection for her student. “Already okay’d, my dearest professor. She wanted me to dance with other people for once tonight. Besides,” he said, looking her up and down, “what would _ Dimitri _say about you wearing that?”

She threw up her hands in annoyance. “Gods damn it, does _ everyone _ know about me and Dimitri?”

Sylvain chuckled. “It’s not like you’re trying to hide it, Professor. Word gets around fast, apparently.” He set his hand out, waiting for her to take it. “Now, may I please have this dance?”

Byleth nodded, downing the contents of her glass before placing it next to Sylvain’s on the table. She made a mental note to have a stern talking-to with Felix, the rat. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” She took his hand, and he lead her to the edge of the dance floor. The current dance was nearly over, the music coming to an abrupt halt as the dancers exited the floor amongst applause.

Byleth wasn’t a dancer by any means, but Dorothea made sure she was brushed up on her footwork by the time of the ball. The orchestra started up once more as the dancers took their places on the floor. Sylvain set the pace, his hand resting on the curve of her hip, his other hand in hers. Byleth had remembered what Dorothea had said about forgetting Dimitri for one night, to let herself have fun. Dimitri could have her body, but she wasn’t about to let him plague her mind for the next few hours at least.

The music was captivating, like the turning back of the clock. It beckoned, and she fell into the rhythm. The year’s worries, the war, _ Dimitri _\--all faded away as she closed her eyes. Her movements flowed with unique grace, dizzying and worrisome to even her. Byleth released her emotions in the dance. She needed this as bad as she needed air.

As Sylvain dipped her at the climax of the music, she let her eyes fall open. Even upside-down, her eyes caught him standing there, watching her with those dark eyes she was so captivated by. He wasn’t exactly trying to hide.

Byleth’s heart skipped ten thousand beats as Sylvain brought her back upright, seeing her shocked expression, the color drained from her face. “Professor? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

Her mouth hung open as she tried to respond coherently. “I need a drink.” Byleth felt bad for leaving Sylvain standing there, but her thoughts were foggy as she blended in with the exiting dancers, grabbing a champagne glass from a waiter passing by. Re-taking her place in the corner, the drink in her hand was downed in two swallows.

Gods damn it all, she was there to _ forget _ Dimitri, not for him to interrupt her good time with her friends. Her eyes scanned the crowd opposite the room. She didn’t find any sign of Dimitri, to her shock. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she wondered if it was a figment of her imagination. Definitely.

The large doors of the reception hall opened and closed, and Byleth saw her way out. Stumbling through the crowd, Byleth barely gave enough thought to apologize for her pushing and shoving.

As soon as she stepped outside, nausea clutched at her throat. She tried to force it down, but it was much too late. Byleth painted a mixture of alcohol and finger foods across the lower half of the outside wall. She had no mind to check to make sure anyone was around before vomiting. Besides, who were they to judge her?

Looking up at the night sky, Byleth saw the Goddess Tower beckon. She heeded its call.

The moon shone through the vines, illuminating the decrepit balcony of the Goddess Tower. Byleth had met Dimitri there five years ago. They had shared their dreams of always staying together. It put a sour taste in her mouth, which had since been washed out with fountain water. The taste of bile and alcohol were not pleasing.

Looking down, she could see students milling about in the courtyard. How she longed to be one of them, unburdened by trivial things.

Byleth heard footsteps and froze. The monastery was surely under high security, they couldn’t afford to let their guards down with the war raging. If it was a knight...

Turning around, she saw Dimitri. He was dressed in a royal attire and his hair was tied up and away from his eyes. A blue velvet cape was clasped at his throat. It was obvious he had tried to put effort into his look, he looked like a completely different person entirely. Her heart ached for what _ could have been _.

Byleth didn’t know what to say, so she just stared. Her heart hammered away in her chest as Dimitri advanced toward her.

“You look like a whore,” Dimitri growled. His thumb reached up and scrubbed her lips, smearing the lipstick she had put on not an hour ago. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been dancing. And with Sylvain, no less.” He put his hand up to Byleth’s cheek, cupping it in a way that could have looked like an affectionate gesture. Byleth knew a slap would soon follow. “It’s like you’re trying to get them to fuck you.”

“Maybe I am,” Byleth said, turning into his touch. Byleth knew she would be putting her head in the lion’s mouth, but she was much too emotionally drained to worry. “Why do you care?” 

Dimitri sneered, moving his hand up from her cheek and taking a fistful of her hair. Byleth’s back was pressed into the sharp edge of the balcony’s ledge. “I could destroy you, you know.”

“You need me,” Byleth spat, narrowing her eyes. Her drunken state provided her with a much-needed boost of arrogance, and she knew it pissed Dimitri off. He would prefer her under him. “I can bring you Edelgard’s head. You know going it alone is a fool’s errand.”

Dimitri leaned in close, Byleth could feel his hot breath on her face as he tightened his grip on her hair. He had been drinking, evident by the stench of booze on every word he spoke. Touche. “Do not speak to me like I am a child.”

“I am_ so sorry, Your Highness. _ Really, _ forgive me _.” Byleth stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. She knew was pushing it, and she loved it.

Dimitri growled and closed the gap between them. He..._ kissed _ her. Deeply, passionately. _ This _ is what she was starving for. 

And it was _ definitely _ the alcohol doing its bidding. 

Byleth froze before melting into it, feeling the inviting heat of Dimitri's body against hers. A throaty noise was heard, but she didn't know who it came from. Her leg was hoisted up and a hand dug unto the sensitive underside of her knee, a moan forcing itself from her mouth. Her dress had run up, uncovering her core, a hand moving over it.

His hand left her hair and settled below her ear, his grip still firm, demanding. Byleth ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was nothing between them besides clothes.

In a different life, it would have been romantic. Being there, under the moonlight, together. Byleth wanted to pull away before she lost herself entirely, but that _ want _...

Dimitri’s long, slender fingers teased her entrance before diving in. Two fingers explored her depths as she moaned into Dimitri’s mouth. The gentleness was definitely unexpected but not unwelcome.

He was the first to pull away from the kiss, leaving Byleth to chase it, to find that heat again. “See what you’re doing to me?” she asked, breathless.

“You’d get this wet for any man.” Dimitri attacked her neck, biting and sucking a bruise right at the upper curve of her collarbone.

She let out a breath before reaching out and kneading Dimitri’s upper arm through his clothes. “No,” she panted, “only you.”

Dimitri never took his mouth off of her neck, but moved his hands to undo the belt around his waist, letting it fall open. Byleth was suddenly _ very _ aware that they were really doing...this, out in the open. If someone were to look up… _ Oh, Gods _, she thought as Dimitri’s thick cock speared her in two. She would never tire of this feeling. Slow. Burn.

There were no theatrics, no ceremony, no special words spoken before Dimitri’s trademark grueling pace screwed her mind into knots. His hips drove into her like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

He pulled away from her neck, his hands fell at her hips, gripping on each side. The bruises he left last time had since healed, but she knew he meant to make them last.

He was all hands, squeezing her hips, sides, sliding up her clothed chest, pulling down the top of her bodice, revealing her breasts. Dimitri’s hands were made for war, for ruling kingdoms and wielding lances--_ not _ for being gentle with fabrics. The fabric would have ripped if it wasn’t so low cut _ . _ He cupped her breasts in his hands, grasping and kneading the delicate flesh. His mouth was on her nipple in an instant, teeth nipping at the buds. Byleth’s hands went to his hair, accidentally undoing the ties that held the strands out of his face. “Don’t stop,” she gasped, her hands falling back to support her.

Dimitri fucked her relentlessly, the head of his cock hitting that one sensitive bundle of nerves and--

Byleth cried out, her nails digging into the rough stone of the balcony ledge.

"Who's up there?" someone called from the stairwell.

Byleth's heart skipped ten beats as she tried shoving Dimitri off of her, but he just kept fucking her at his grueling pace. "Dimi-- Ah, _ stop _," Byleth whispered, trying to push him off of her. In a split second, Dimitri covered her with his cape. The velvet was warm against the bare skin of her arms. The small act of respect didn’t go unnoticed.

From her position under Dimitri, Byleth could see the Gatekeeper approach, sword drawn. "Who's--" he gasped, dropping his sword with a clatter. "Y-Your Highness, Professor… I'm so sorry. Forgive me, I-I didn't--"

Under the cover of the cape, she subconsciously pulled the top of her dress back up to cover her breasts. "It's quite all right, Ser. Return to your duties at once, and forget what you saw," Byleth commanded, knowing it was above her station. She knew it was the alcohol in her blood making her more sure of herself.

"Right away, Professor. Again, forgive m-,"

"_ Leave _," Dimitri growled. Gatekeeper bowed before swiftly leaning to reach his sword and heading back down the stairs.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief before turning her head to face Dimitri. Her eyes met his, and they were on fire. Pure oblivion in a glance. He was fighting a battle she could not see. Byleth’s hand instinctively went up to touch his face, but he turned away at that pivotal moment, denying her the one thing she needed from him; vulnerability.

Dimitri pulled his softening cock out of her, and Byleth let her leg fall. She set her jaw as he turned away, his pants redone. He walked beyond her reach, down the stairwell, and out of sight.

Byleth let out a dry sob as the balloons overhead exploded into a million different colors and patterns.

Byleth stared at the stairwell.

**Author's Note:**

> very angsty, but that's just how it be sometimes yannow? I'm thinking maybe 3-4 more parts before the porn saga is over? I kinda wanna start something fresh but i dont wanna lose inspiration for this one!!
> 
> i asked one of my very good friends to make a playlist for this series, and she came in clutch. listen and be merry folks!!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/47reUxx3UuMhlbFS0Kj9Bk


End file.
